1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat including a seat frame, a seat cover, an airbag in the seat, and a pair of webbings.
2. Description of Related Art
As this type of vehicle seat, a vehicle seat including a seat frame, a seat pad, a seat cover, an airbag, and a deployment force concentrating cover has been disclosed (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,603). The seat frame is a metal frame body that forms a seat framework. A portion that forms a side framework has a plate shape (a substantially horizontal-U shape in sectional view). The seat pad is a member that forms a seat outer shape (typically made of foamed resin). The seat cover is a bag-shaped member that covers the seat pad. A seam that is easier to tear than another portion is formed on a seating side of the seat cover. The airbag is a bag body that is inflatable by air flowing therein or gas supplied thereto. The airbag is mounted to the seat frame, and is disposed on a back surface side of the seat pad in a seat side portion.
The deployment force concentrating cover has a pair of band-shaped members (an example of a webbing of the invention) and hooks (resin members having a substantially J shape). In a known technique, the pair of band-shaped members are provided so as to surround the airbag while extending in a seat front-rear direction on a back surface side of the seat cover. At this time, one of the band-shaped members is disposed on an inner side of the seat with respect to the airbag, and one end side of the one band-shaped member is mounted to the seating side (close to the seam) of the seat cover. The other of the band-shaped members is disposed on an outer side of the seat with respect to the airbag, and one end side of the other band-shaped member is similarly mounted to a position close to the seam. With the airbag being surrounded by the pair of band-shaped members, the other end sides of the band-shaped members are guided to a rear side of the airbag (a position adjacent to the plate-shaped seat frame) as viewed in the seat front-rear direction. By hooking together the hooks mounted at the other ends of the band-shaped members (engaging end portions of the band-shaped members with each other) in the above state, the deployment force concentrating cover can be disposed in the seat side portion.
In the disclosed technique, in an event of a vehicle collision, the airbag in the seat inflates to tear the seat cover (the seam on the seating side), so that the airbag is protruded out of the seat. At this time, by tearing (opening) the seam of the seat cover by strain of the deployment force concentrating cover, the airbag can be protruded out of the seat.